


No time to Die

by Belle_Aime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Future Fic?, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Aime/pseuds/Belle_Aime
Summary: "Did he do it right?"His love didn't seem to be enough.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	No time to Die

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't what I thought it would be. The song "No time to Die." by Billie Eilish started to play and I knew I had to write something about Dean and Cas.  
> It's possible I might come up with an actual plot for this concept in the future.  
> This is also my first ever ship type fan-fiction I've ever written and posted.

Castiel didn’t understand how to love. They pushed through it, he finally felt something other than anger or despair. It wasn’t enough for him to stay.  
He learned how to embrace the silence. Cas watched as the people passed by, his book open on his knee. He held his coffee loosely in his hands. He tried to focus on the words but they blurred together.  
The rain started to fall. He looked up, the sky cloudy with the sun barely peeking out. He grabbed his things, leaving the half-empty cup on the bench.  
He held the book tightly in his hands as a tear rolled down his face.  
“Dean.” He mumbled.   
Cas desperately wanted to look back up at the sky, but the queasy feeling in his stomach wouldn’t subside.  
He patted his breast pocket, pulling out a single flower, and setting it down on his grave.  
“Goodbye, Dean.”


End file.
